


Водопад

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Incest, Rough Sex, bad language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: У мисс каменное-ебало между ног целый Ниагарский водопад.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	Водопад

Данте ее пихает — к столу, так, что Вергилия наверняка бьется тазовыми косточками о края. Она пахнет так сладко, духами какими-то идиотскими, аж в горле першит. Данте присасывается губами за ухом и чувствует эту характерную горечь. Она мерзкая, и все теперь тонет в этом цветочном запахе. Духи Вергилие совершенно не подходят, ей бы правильнее пахнуть антисептиком и порохом, и кровью еще.

Она от неожиданности ахает. Ладони хватаются бестолково за столешницу, потом вздрагивают и пытаются ударить Данте по бедрам или схватить ее за руки.

Данте не реагирует никак, вжимается бедрами в задницу, обтянутую этой блядской юбкой-карандашом.

Вергилия юбки только в офисе носит, юбки да каблуки, шпильки, какими отлично можно уебать при желании. Данте она тоже ими бьет, постоянно, под дых всякий раз: смотрит сверху вниз со своей высоты, и во взгляде порой столько холодного почти-отвращения, будто Данте одна из так ненавистных ей людишек.

Ей, этой бизнес-леди охуевшей, правительнице подпольной революционной империи, так всегда и хочется ебнуть по белобрысой голове и вогнать в пол, как гвоздь, чтобы перестала пялиться.

— Данте, — у Вергилии голос не дрожит и не боится, и что-то странное происходит вообще: она же не вырывается, хотя прекрасно могла бы наступить шпилькой Данте на ногу и пропороть и кроссовок и стопу, могла бы локтем в бок заехать так, чтоб ребро сломалось, да даже свои гребаные призрачные ножички могла бы призвать и расколоть любимой сестричке черепушуку надвое. Но она этого не делает, дышит только громко, и так и старается ухватиться за что-нибудь руками. А Данте дуреет от такой неожиданной податливости. Будь в ней ума побольше — она бы ее сочла подозрительной, но ума у Данте — нихуя. У нее вместо этого ума — все смертные грехи разом.

Данте ей рубашку — белую, классическую, идеально отглаженную — едва не раздирает, вырывая из-под ткани юбки, забирается руками и вгрызается под ухом, оставляя багровые следы, а жадными ладонями сминает грудь, задрав лифчик. Сжимает так, что Вергилие, наверное, больно, но Данте охуительно похуй на то, больно ей или нет, ее волнуют только мягкое под ладонями, которое можно мять и тереть, и тот вздох — громкий и дрожащий, который вырывается у Вергилии изо рта, и то, как она пытается ухватиться за руки Данте.

Данте одну опускает вниз, задирает юбку, и это так неудобно пиздец, лучше б Вергилия только брюки свои классические таскала — черные, всегда с идеальными стрелками на гачах. В них бы залезть проще было, а вместо этого приходится сминать и ломать ткань в пальцах, а потом еще изгибать ладонь неудобно, чтобы сунуть ладонь под колготки и трусы.

У мисс каменное-ебало между ног целый Ниагарский водопад, только вместо воды — самая настоящая лава, и у Данте аж зубы сводит, когда она пальцами проезжается между губ, а у Вергилии дыхание не вздрагивает, поэтому ее хочется оттрахать так, чтобы она скулила и текла не только на пальцы, но еще и слюной на стол.


End file.
